


Quiet

by Undskyld_Hvad



Category: Daredevil (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undskyld_Hvad/pseuds/Undskyld_Hvad
Summary: I'm hella bad at summaries so yay!!
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Quiet

To say that quiet time was sparse would be an understatement. With Matt being part lawyer and part vigilante, the Murdock household is always a busy one. But you still call it home regardless.

A few years after graduating from Columbia and being together for 4 years, Matt proposed. Sure, you miss the days before you had to stitch Matt up every night. Ones before you had to pay attention to crime in Hell’s Kitchen. But you married into this life. And while you miss those days, you wouldn’t trade your current situation for anything.

And that’s when you find yourself waking up, laying on Matt’s chest. You both fell asleep on the couch. Your face buried into his shoulder. Keeping yourself from being disturbed by the bright billboard lights. You turn your head, now looking at the coffee table. Matt’s glasses are placed on the table. You remember putting them there, taking them off of his face once he got home. The case the ‘avocados at law’ took on recently was tough on everybody. He didn’t go into any details though. But you encouraged him to sit down and take a breather. Surprisingly, he agreed.

Oh how you longed for more moments like these, ones where time seemed to still out of pure serenity. But you had to enjoy them, for they only lasted so long.

A hand gripping your hip brings you out of your thoughts, and you become aware of Matt’s arm draped across your waist. Feeling safe and secure, you hum quietly. Already content with the idea of going back to sleep.

“Should I call Foggy and ask for the day off?”

His voice grabs your attention.

“But what about the case?”

“I’ll be able to work the case better if I'm sane enough to do the research. And I am extremely comfortable, I don’t want to get up.”

You can practically feel the smirk on his face, “Then how are you going to reach the phone?”

He sighs a bit, “Can you reach over to the table and grab it for me?”

You nod and stretch your arm to try and grab it, nearly dropping the device in the process. Once you finally have a good grip on it, you dial Franklin’s number before placing the phone in Matt’s open palm.

Burying your face back into Matt’s shoulder, you start to drift off. You’re not even processing the words that Matt’s saying to Foggy. And once Matt hangs up, he falls asleep again with you.


End file.
